Superman: Hijo de Dios
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si la nave de Kal-El hubiera caido en la Tierra en epocas biblicas y José y Maria le hubiesen encontrado? ¿Y si Superman estuviera destinado a ser el Salvador, el Mesias prometido, en ese tiempo y lugar? Ésta historia, un Elseworld -Otros Mundos- explora esa fantastica posibilidad.
1. Uno

**SUPERMAN: HIJO DE DIOS**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**Nota aclaratoria para el lector: **El siguiente relato contiene imágenes y lenguaje religioso. No se pretende ofender a nadie con ello, solo tómenlo como un ejercicio de literatura fantástica y, por lo que principalmente es: una ficción. Al menos, la parte en la que incursiona Superman lo es. El resto, está pura y totalmente tomado de la Biblia, concretamente del Evangelio de Juan. Se recomienda empero al lector discreción a la hora de abordar ésta historia…

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN **

En Elseworlds, los héroes salen de sus lugares habituales y son colocados en lugares y momentos extraños –algunos que han existido y otros que no pueden, no pudieron o no debieron haber existido–. El resultado son historias que crean personajes que son tan familiares como el ayer y que parecen tan frescos como el mañana…

* * *

**UNO **

El planeta Krypton explotó. La pequeña nave estelar con su ocupante a bordo salió disparada hacia el infinito. Moviéndose a una velocidad superior a la de la luz, atravesó de inmediato incalculables distancias hasta llegar a su destino pre-programado: la Tierra.

Pero el tiempo no es el por todos conocido, ni el lugar de aterrizaje en Estados Unidos. De hecho, para cuando la nave arribó a la Tierra, Norteamérica no existe como país todavía; ni siquiera América toda es conocida como otro conteniente. Para el mundo al que la nave llegó, lo único que cuenta es Europa, Medio Oriente, Asia y África. E, incluso, el hombre todavía sabe poco y casi nada de algunos de estos lugares.

En conclusión, el vehículo espacial se estrelló en alguna parte del desierto de Israel. Su estela de fuego y el subsiguiente estruendo que provocaron su caída solo fueron vistos por dos personas que atinaban a pasar por allí…

Él se llamaba José. Ella, Maria.

José era carpintero. Un hombre justo, recto y temeroso de Dios. Estaba comprometido con Maria, con la cual iba a casarse pronto. Ambos iban de camino al pueblo cercano de Belén, habiendo salido de donde vivían en Nazaret, en la región de Galilea, por motivos del censo que el Emperador Augusto ordenó que se hiciera a todo el mundo. Por tal hecho, todos tenían que ir a su propio pueblo para empadronarse allí.

Por esto, José iba a la región de Judea, a Belén, donde David había nacido, porque era descendiente de él. Maria, su futura esposa, lo acompañó.

Justo en medio del trayecto fue que ambos presenciaron la brusca llegada de la nave kryptoniana a la Tierra… y sintieron miedo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Maria, mirando hacia las colinas donde el objeto aterrizó. Iba montada en un asno, mientras que José caminaba enfrente de ella, llevando las riendas del animal y guiándolo.

-No lo sé, mujer – respondió él – ¡Pareciera que ha caído una estrella! Echare un vistazo… quédate aquí – se dirigió a las colinas. Maria le suplicó que no fuera – ¡No seas tonta, no me pasara nada! Solo quédate aquí.

José caminó con el corazón sobrecogido hacia el sitio de la caída. Divisó un humeante cráter bastante grande y en él, la nave. Al acercarse a ella, vio su diseño, tan extraño y ajeno a cuanto conocía, que no supo cómo interpretarlo.

Algo llamó su atención. Unos símbolos grabados en la superficie del vehículo. Vacilante, estiró una mano y los tocó. El metal estaba curiosamente frío al tacto.

Un mecanismo se puso en marcha, entonces. Un proyector holográfico se activó y una figura humana apareció en al aire. El carpintero retrocedió y observó al sujeto: se trataba de un hombre mayor, de soberbia presencia y vestido con una túnica blanca y brillante, con un símbolo en su pecho –una "S" de algún tipo–. El rostro del hombre, cubierto por una poblada barba igual de blanca que su traje se volvió y miró al terrícola con infinita ternura y amor. Le habló, y al hacerlo, lo hizo en hebreo.

-José, descendiente de David, no tengas miedo. Soy Jor-El, hijo de Seyg-El, descendiente de la noble Casa de El, del planeta Krypton. Has sido elegido para cuidar de mi hijo, Kal-El, a quien te envío. Él va a ser grande entre los tuyos y ayudara a muchos. Se convertirá en vuestro Salvador…

Maravillado y a la vez lleno de reverente temor, José se echó de cabeza a tierra, postrándose ante la visión. Había amplias partes del mensaje de Jor-El que no entendía, pero otras, sí lo hizo. Una idea le quedo bastante clara a la mente simple y sencilla del terrícola: quien le hablaba era Dios y debía obedecer sus mandatos.

La holo-imagen dijo más, pero José no la comprendió. Al final, Jor-El desapareció y se hizo el silencio… roto solamente por Maria, quien pese a lo que su futuro esposo le dijera, había ido a buscarlo.

-¿José? ¿Estás bien?

Como él, todavía impresionado como estaba no le respondió, la joven se le unió en el interior del cráter y miró absorta la nave. No pasó mucho hasta que ella también tocara su superficie, activando de esa forma otro mecanismo avanzado.

Con un siseo, la escotilla se abrió y la pareja contempló atónita el bello bebé que descansaba en su interior. Un niño que lloraba con fuerza, envuelto en unas mantas azules y rojas.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, José! ¡Es un niño! ¿Quién lo habrá abandonado aquí, en el desierto, dentro de esa cosa?

-No hables insensateces y tómalo en brazos, mujer. ¡El niño proviene de Dios! – y le contó sobre la visión que tuvo.

Muy impresionada, Maria tomó al niño en brazos y lo arrulló. La historia de José era tan maravillosa que solo podía ser una cosa: un milagro.

-José, ¿crees que éste niño sea El Mesías prometido?

El carpintero no contestó. Observó que en brazos de la joven, el bebé pareció calmarse. Ella le susurró algo con cariño y el pequeño gorjeo, feliz.

-Creo que ese niño es nuestro hijo, de ahora en más. Dios así lo ha dispuesto.

Maria no se opuso a adoptarlo, más sabiendo su origen celestial. Lo meció con suavidad mientras regresaban a su camino hacia Belén.

-¿Sabes cómo hemos de llamarlo, José? – le preguntó.

Él asintió. Había oído un nombre de boca de Dios para el niño. Se lo comunicó a Maria:

-Se llamara… Kal-El.

* * *

Pasó un tiempo.

Según las ceremonias de la Ley de Moisés, José y Maria llevaron al pequeño Kal-El a la ciudad de Jerusalén para presentarlo al Señor. Hicieron esto porque en la Ley del Señor estaba escrito que todo primer varón que nazca seria apartado para Él. Fueron, entonces, a ofrecer en sacrificio lo que exigía la Ley del Señor: un par de tórtolas o dos palomas.

En Jerusalén vivía en aquel tiempo un buen hombre llamado Simeón, quien adoraba a Dios y esperaba la liberación de la nación de Israel. Se decía que por medio del Espíritu Santo supo que no moriría sin antes ver al Mesías, a quien el Señor enviaría. Éste hombre acudió el templo y cuando los padres adoptivos del pequeño Kal-El lo trajeron al templo para cumplir con lo que la ley ordenaba, Simeón se interpuso ante ellos, tomó al niño en brazos y alabó a Dios diciendo:

-¡Señor, ya puedes dejarme morir en paz, porque has cumplido lo que prometiste a tu siervo! He visto con mis ojos al Salvador…

José y Maria se admiraron de los dichos de éste hombre, puesto que él no había estado presente cuando ambos descubrieron la nave que le trajo a la Tierra. Devolviendo el pequeño a los brazos de su madre, Simeón le dijo:

-Mira, éste niño está destinado a hacer que muchos en Israel caigan o se levanten. Él será una señal que muchos van a rechazar, y así se va a saber lo que cada uno piensa en su corazón…

José, quien había oído más que suficiente, le apoyó una mano en el hombro a su mujer –porque ya eran marido y mujer oficialmente– instándole a seguir con su camino. Se despidieron de Simeón y entraron en el templo.

-¿Oíste lo que ese hombre dijo? – le preguntó ella. Él asintió, pero le pidió que bajara la voz.

-Una señal más que evidente de que Dios está con nosotros.

Al decir aquello, observó al pequeño. Dormitaba placidamente en los brazos de su madre.

-¡Oh, José! ¡Soy la mujer más dichosa del mundo! – murmuró Maria, depositándole un beso en la frente al niño. Su marido sonrió.

-Y yo el hombre más colmado de bendiciones de todos – admitió él.

* * *

**DOS AÑOS DESPUES… **

José y Maria iban todos los años a Jerusalén para la fiesta de pascua. Cuando Kal-El tuvo doce años, fueron como de costumbre a la gran ciudad.

Kal tenía ya edad más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que era especial. Extraños poderes comenzaban a manifestase en él, pero siguiendo los consejos de sus padres, los mantuvo en secreto de la vista de las personas.

En aquella nueva ocasión en el templo, escuchó fascinado a los maestros de la ley impartiendo sus lecciones. Tan maravillado estaba –y tan absorto– que se apartó de su camino y sus padres lo perdieron de vista. Algo bastante asustados le buscaron por todo el templo; lo hallaron allí donde los maestros de la ley, escuchándolos y haciéndoles preguntas. Todos los que lo rodeaban se asombraban y admiraban su inteligencia, y las respuestas que daba.

-Kal, basta ya – lo amonestó José – Deja en paz a estos hombres. Vámonos.

Cuando se retiraban, Maria no pudo aguantarse más y le preguntó:

-Hijo mío, ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? Tu padre y yo hemos estado muy preocupados buscándote.

A lo que Kal-El respondió:

-¿Por qué estaban buscándome? ¿No saben que tengo que ocuparme de las cosas de mi Padre?

José tomó la palabra. Miró a su hijo y le dijo:

-Hijo, sabes bien que ya hablamos sobre eso. Todavía no es el momento.

-¿Y cuando lo será? Padre, yo… siento estos extraños dones creciendo en mí. No puedo evitar sentir… que mi destino está en otra parte.

José no supo que responder. Miró a su mujer en busca de ayuda.

-Hijo, sabemos que es difícil, pero recuerda siempre esto: es la Voluntad del Señor. Somos sus hijos, sus siervos. Es a Él a quien debemos honrar. Tú tienes una responsabilidad, pero tu padre dice la verdad: no es ni el momento ni la hora.

Kal bajó la vista, apesadumbrado. Su madre le acarició el rostro, con dulzura.

-No temas ni se entristezca tu corazón. Aquí estamos nosotros para guiarte, Kal-El. Para ayudarte. Tenlo siempre presente.

Kal sonrió. José suspiró. ¡Alabado sea Dios por darle una esposa como Maria, tan bondadosa como inteligente, tan piadosa como devota!

Regresaron todos entonces a Nazaret. Durante los años siguientes, Kal-El continuó creciendo, en cuerpo, mente y poderes. Siempre que alguna duda o temor surgía ante él, allí estaban sus padres para consolarlo, aconsejarle y acompañarlo.


	2. Dos

**DOS **

**AÑOS MÁS TARDE… **

En el año quince del gobierno del Emperador Tiberio, cuando Lexius Luthor era gobernador de Judea y Herodes el de Galilea, Juan, hijo de Zacarías, comenzó a predicar la palabra de Dios. Iba por todos los lugares junto al río Jordán diciéndole a la gente que debían ser bautizados y cambiar de actitud, para que sus pecados les fueran perdonados.

Por ésta época, Kal-El era un hombre grande; durante años, trabajó junto a su padre ejerciendo el noble oficio de carpintero y sus increíbles dones y poderes eran como una bendición para el anciano José. En efecto, José ya era muy viejo y había cosas que no podía hacer. De hecho, su estado de salud desmejoró bastante en ese último tiempo, y era Kal el encargado del negocio.

Para él era fácil cargar pesados maderos, uno apilado encima del otro, sin esfuerzo. O terminar de clavar clavos y montar un mueble a una velocidad pasmosa. O soldar algo de acero con el calor que emergía de sus ojos en rayos, cuando quería. Así fue como José solo descansaba en su cama, convaleciente por su mayoría de edad, mientras Maria, su fiel esposa, cuidaba de él, ubicada siempre junto a su lecho.

-He oído que el Bautista predica a la vera del Jordán la palabra del Señor – le dijo ella, mientras tomaba sus manos arrugadas entre las suyas – José, ¿crees que ya será el momento esperado?

-Creo, amada esposa, que sí. Siento que mi vida no va a durar mucho tiempo…

-No digas eso.

-No seas tonta, mujer. Es la verdad y ambos lo sabemos. No me queda mucho tiempo, solo el que Dios ha permitido. He cumplido con Su mandato, el cual fue cuidar y velar por Su hijo. Durante treinta años, tú y yo hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos para hacer de Kal-El un hombre de bien. Creo que es hora de que nuestro muchacho encare su camino y enfrente su destino, el que el Señor desea – hizo una pausa y recuperó el resuello. Se le veía muy desmejorado – Ve. Llámalo. Dile a Kal que venga a verme. Tenemos que hablar.

Maria cumplió con el pedido de su esposo y fue a buscar a su hijo. Kal-El vino diligentemente y se presentó ante su padre adoptivo, quien antes de hablarle, lo observó con orgullo.

A los treinta años de edad, Kal-El era un hombre joven y alto, de brazos y piernas bien proporcionados, dueño de un rostro bello y cubierto por una tupida barba. Llevaba el cabello largo y suelto, y sus ojos, azules como el cielo, miraron al anciano con preocupación y ternura…

-Padre, aquí estoy. He venido.

-Hijo mío. Tenemos que hablar…

Maria se retiró de la habitación discretamente, pero escuchó la conversación tras la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

-Hijo, seguramente has oído como todos la historia sobre Juan El Bautista…

-Si, padre. He escuchado su historia. De cómo predica la palabra de Dios y bautiza a la gente en el río Jordán. De cómo los insta a arrepentirse de sus pecados…

-Kal-El, hijo mío, escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte: el momento ha llegado. Aquello para lo que estás destinado a ser, para lo que Dios te envió a la Tierra, debe cumplirse ahora. Quiero que hagas esto: ve a ver al Bautista y deja que te sumerja en el agua. Que te bautice en el Nombre del Señor. Después acude al desierto…

-¿Al desierto? No entiendo. ¿Por qué debo ir allí?

-Porque hallaras las respuestas a todas tus dudas en ese lugar, donde tu madre y yo te hallamos por primera vez, de camino a Belén. Después que el Bautista de bautice, ve al desierto y escucha la Voz de Dios, así como yo lo hice… hace treinta años atrás.

José enmudeció. Respiraba con dificultad. Kal-El le tomó de las manos y con sus penetrantes ojos azules, miró al anciano.

-Hijo, se acerca mi hora. Encomiendo al Señor guiar tus pasos y velar tus caminos. Recuerda siempre las enseñanzas que tu madre y yo te dimos: recuerda ser bueno con las personas, ayudar a los que menos tienen y ser un buen creyente. Recuerda usar esos dones milagrosos que tienes a favor de los oprimidos y humillados… Se… Se su Salvador.

José volvió a enmudecer. No volvería a hablar más.

Llorando en silencio, Kal-El le cerró los ojos y salió de la habitación. Su madre lo esperaba. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y entonces, él la abrazó.

-Hijo, debes cumplir con la Voluntad del Señor – le recordó ella – Durante treinta años hemos sido tu guía, pero el momento ha llegado. El momento en que escuches la Voz de Dios.

-Madre, no quiero dejarte sola…

-No estaré sola, Kal-El. El Señor cuida de mí. Nada me faltara. Tú tienes una misión que cumplir. Debes hacerlo.

Kal-El asintió. Maria le depositó un beso en la frente.

-Ve, hijo. Ve con Dios. Que el Señor guíe tu camino y lo bendiga.

Kal abandonó el hogar familiar tiempo después de enterrar a su padre. Vestido con una túnica blanca y azul, acudió a la vera del río Jordán. Había una multitud reunida allí, esperando ser bautizada.

Cuando le tocó su turno, Juan lo miró sorprendido.

-Yo soy el que necesito que tú me bautices; ¿y vienes tú a mí? – le dijo.

Kal-El no supo qué responder. Aquél hombre enfrente de él era singular; su ropa estaba hecha de pelo de camello, llevaba un cinturón de cuero ceñido a la cintura y había oído que se decía que se alimentaba con langostas y miel del monte.

Juan lo sumergió en el agua. Pronunció unas palabras y lo ayudó a salir del río. Totalmente empapado, Kal-El siguió su camino esta vez en dirección al desierto.

* * *

El Sol en el cielo y al aire caliente abrasaba su piel. El desierto, lleno de colinas y medanos de arena se elevaba en torno suyo hasta donde su vista alcanzaba.

Concretamente, no sabía dónde buscar ni qué esperar. Caminó y caminó durante todo el día, hasta que se hizo de noche. Entonces armó una fogata con ramas secas, las cuales encendió con su visión de calor.

Sentado junto a ella, contempló las estrellas y suspiró, soñadoramente. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía más en común con ellas que con el mundo sobre el que estaba.

Se durmió.

Y soñó…

En sus sueños, veía alzarse a su alrededor un mundo fascinante, de inmensas torres plateadas y de carros voladores, que flotaban por los cielos carmesí. Vio cristales brillantes en un gran salón y en medio de ellos, una figura parada, como aguardándolo… un hombre mayor vestido de blanco y con un símbolo sobre su pecho, una letra "S".

-Kal-El… Hijo mío… Ven a mí – le dijo, con una voz profunda y clara.

Despertó, empapado en sudor. El fuego se había consumido. Todavía era de noche.

La voz del misterioso hombre retumbaba en el interior de su cabeza. Su mensaje –su llamada– se repitió en sus oídos incansablemente. Sin saber por qué, miró en dirección del horizonte… y allá a lo lejos, entre las colinas, vio una luz.

"_Kal-El… Hijo mío… Ven a mí". _

Antes de poderse dar cuenta, sus pies se movieron. A gran velocidad –supervelocidad– se dirigió a la fuente de aquella luz y la encontró: un gran cráter donde yacían los restos de la nave espacial que lo había traído a la Tierra.

"_Kal-El… Ven a mí"_, seguía diciendo la voz en su cabeza.

Fascinado, vio cómo la luz emergía de lo que parecía ser un cristal engarzado en el panel de control del vehículo. Con dedos trémulos, lo tomó, sacándolo.

El brillo del cristal se intensificó. Kal-El lo observó, sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima. Súbitamente, se zafó solo de sus dedos y voló hacia la distancia, deteniéndose sobre una llanura. Ahí se enterró, en medio de la arena.

La luz se desvaneció, apagada… nada ocurrió por un rato hasta que un violento terremoto se desató y entonces del suelo del desierto comenzaron a surgir rocas. Una a una, se apilaron, pulidas por una energía extraña, formando una montaña al instante.

Kal-El contempló todo con el alma sobrecogida. Cuando la extraña montaña de configuración nunca antes vista –las rocas estaban pulidas, como talladas por la mano del hombre– estuvo terminada, la luz volvió, emergiendo ésta vez de una cueva, una entrada abierta a su interior.

"_Kal-El… Ven… Ven a mí"_, repitió la voz.

Obedeció. Entró en la montaña e ingresó a una impresionante caverna llena de cristales luminosos. Símbolos extraños desfilaban sobre sus superficies; tomó uno de ellos y por un impulso, lo colocó sobre el pedestal que parecía erguirse en el centro de todo.

El resultado de todo esto fue la aparición de la imagen holográfica de Jor-El. El kryptoniano contempló a su hijo con infinito amor.

-Tú eres mi hijo amado – dijo la aparición – Estoy muy contento de ti.


	3. Tres

**TRES **

Cuarenta días con sus noches pasó Kal-El en el desierto en aquella "Fortaleza de la Soledad". Gracias a los cristales kryptonianos y a Jor-El, aprendió todo lo que tenia que saber sobre sí mismo, su lugar de origen y su destino.

-Te he enviado a ellos, Kal-El, mi hijo amado, no solo para salvar tu vida de la destrucción de Krypton, sino para ayudarlos, para guiarlos – le dijo el holograma de su verdadero padre – Son buenas personas, pero están confundidas. La sabiduría que adquirirás aquí, en ésta Fortaleza de la Soledad, te será útil en tu difícil tarea, así como aprender a usar los poderes que por exponerte a un sol amarillo tienes. Juntos, querido hijo, exploraremos todas las posibilidades que existen para tu completo y correcto desarrollo.

El holograma hizo una pausa. Por fortuna para Kal-El, era interactivo. Le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Eres tú Dios?

Jor-El respondió con una sonrisa amplia. Señaló a unas imágenes que comenzaron a formarse en el aire. Todo el interior de la caverna era un inmenso proyector holográfico.

-Hace millones de años, los kryptonianos alcanzamos la cumbre como civilización, el pináculo como sociedad – le explicó – Nuestra ciencia no tenia rival y nuestro conocimiento era vasto. Incluso, fuimos amos del Tiempo y el Espacio. Sin embargo, una duda nos asaltó, una necesidad urgente de responder algo que queríamos saber: ¿Era esto todo lo que la vida tenía para ofrecernos? ¿Acaso no había algo más?

"El ansia por saber exigía una pronta respuesta. ¿Éramos los únicos seres inteligentes del Universo? ¿Había otros más como nosotros, allá afuera, entre las estrellas?"

"Con dolor y pesar, descubrimos que éramos los únicos en la inmensidad. No había nadie más aparte de nosotros. Esta pena, esta desazón, se mitigó cuando al comprender que aparte de Krypton no existía otro mundo habitado en el Cosmos, nos correspondía a nosotros cambiar ello. Nuestra ciencia y sabiduría eran superiores. Entonces, ¿por qué no usarlas para crear vida ahí donde no existía? ¿Por qué no llenar ese vacío con seres a nuestra imagen y según nuestra semejanza con los que compartir nuestros amores y pesares? Seres que, al mirarlos a los ojos, viéramos en ellos un reflejo de nosotros mismos. Quizás, entonces, juntos podríamos desentrañas los misterios que el Universo todavía nos tenia reservados".

"Y eso hicimos. De la inmensidad, escogimos un planeta apropiado para experimentar, para crear… el elegido resulto ser éste tercer mundo a partir de una estrella amarilla, en un alejado sistema de planetas de la galaxia. Lo llamamos _Tierra_".

Una imagen en tres dimensiones del globo terráqueo se formó ante Kal-El. Jor-El siguió hablando.

-En la Tierra, hallamos caldo de cultivo para la vida. La creamos y la pusimos en una región a la que llamamos "Edén", una especie de jardín paradisíaco controlado por nosotros. Luego, procedimos a crear a la primera pareja de humanos terrícolas… Ellos debían vivir en paz y armonía, multiplicándose y desarrollándose de una manera que fueran capaces de alcanzarnos civilizada y culturalmente. Nos reuniríamos con ellos cuando todo eso sucediera, pero, ¡ay! Una serpiente entró en nuestro Edén…

La holo-imagen cambió. La reemplazó una oscura sombra que por momentos asumía forma humanoide. Sus ojos eran rojos como carbones encendidos, y su rostro, una mascara pétrea. Kal-El se estremeció ante tamaña visión.

-Contempla, hijo, la Encarnación de la Maldad, la manifestación más pura del Lado Oscuro del Universo: DARKSEID.

-Darkseid – repitió Kal, murmurando el nombre.

-Un ser de otra dimensión. Corrompió a nuestros primeros humanos. Les enseñó a odiar, a codiciar, a guerrear. Les enseño el dolor y las tinieblas. Les enseñó el Mal. Pretendía subyugar a los terrestres, haciéndose pasar por un autentico dios para ellos. Por culpa de su intromisión, nuestros planes se arruinaron y abandonamos la Tierra y a la Humanidad que habíamos creado a su suerte…

"Al volver a Krypton y a nuestras vidas, nos negamos a abandonarlo otra vez y con el paso lento de los millones de años, olvidamos a la Tierra y lo que significó para nosotros. Aunque no todos lo hicieron, en realidad; yo jamás olvidé ese planeta azul en el que tantas esperanzas teníamos puestas, y lo observé. Lo estudié como nunca… y vi y comprendí el dolor y el sufrimiento que sin nuestra guía, el hombre se infligía a sí mismo. Lo errados que estaban y lo desesperados por recibir sabiduría y amor. Y por eso, te envié a ellos".

El desfile de holo-imágenes desapareció. Solo quedó Jor-El junto a su hijo en la caverna.

-Krypton fue destruido por un cataclismo inesperado. Aun así, vive en ti. Su legado continua en ti, Kal-El. Todo lo que aquí aprenderás te enseñará cómo debes usar tu poder y sabiduría para guiar y ayudar a las gentes de la Tierra.

Kal-El bajó la vista. La historia era tan increíble, tan fantástica… necesitaba procesarla.

-No estarás solo – le dijo Jor-El – Tendrás cuarenta días con sus noches para aprender todo lo que haga falta y luego, continuaras con tu camino. Asistirás a tu destino. Yo estaré allí, junto a ti, en los pasos que des.

* * *

Cuarenta días y noches después, Kal-El estuvo listo.

Había asimilado todas sus lecciones y estaba listo para compartirlas con el resto del mundo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Jor-El le explicó que debía pasar una ultima gran prueba…

-Debes enfrentar a Darkseid y soportar sus tentaciones – le informó – El Señor Oscuro aguarda para ponerte a prueba. Su accionar ensombrece en penumbras las mentes y los corazones de las personas. Tu accionar, en cambio, traerá la luz. Ansia corromperte y volverla tinieblas.

-No le tengo miedo, padre. Lo haré. Superaré esa última prueba.

No bien pronunció aquellas palabras, Jor-El desapareció, así como la luz y la calidez de la cueva. Una bruma oscura se deslizó por el suelo hacia él y se irguió enfrente suyo. Adquirió forma humanoide y un rostro pétreo de ojos rojos como ascuas encendidas lo contemplaron con frialdad.

-Kal-El – dijo Darkseid – Te ves cansado y hambriento. ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes y consigues algo de comida?

Pero Kal se negó y le respondió:

-Las Escrituras dicen_: "No solo de pan vivirá el hombre, sino también de toda palabra que Dios dice". _

Darkseid sonrió, siniestro.

-Muy buena respuesta. Ingeniosa… pero inútil. Cederás a mí de todas formas.

El Oscuro Señor se diluyó en bruma de nuevo. Lo envolvió y de inmediato, desfilaron ante sus ojos imágenes de todos los reinos del mundo y sus esplendores.

-Yo te daré todo este poder y la grandeza de estos reinos – dijo Darkseid – Porque he recibido todo esto, y lo doy al que yo quiero dárselo. Si te arrodillas y me adoras, serán todos tuyos.

A lo que Kal-El, dándole la espalda a las visiones, respondió:

-¡Vete de aquí, Darkseid! Las Escrituras dicen: _"Adora al Señor, tu Dios, y sírvele solamente a Él". _

-¿Cómo te atreves? – la niebla negra volvió a condensarse en una figura humanoide– ¡Idiota! ¡Yo soy un Dios! ¡Es a mí a quien debes adorar! Si no lo haces por las buenas, será por las malas.

La inmensa y oscura mano de Darkseid lo aferró, lo alzó en el aire y lo sacudió. Sin miedo, Kal-El fijó en el ser de sombras todo el poder de su visión de calor y la disparó en una ráfaga razante.

Darkseid aulló. La mano lo soltó. La bruma de negrura retrocedió y comenzó a irse.

-¡Pagaras cara ésta afrenta, Kal-El! – lo amenazó, antes de marcharse – ¡Volveremos a vernos!

Se hizo el silencio. La luz y la calidez volvieron a la caverna. Jor-El reapareció de nuevo.

-Hijo mío, has triunfado, aunque solo brevemente. El poder de Darkseid en contra tuyo se incrementara en los días por venir y hasta usará a sus vasallos terrestres en tu contra. Te esperan grandes desafíos, pero mientras tu espíritu siga inmaculado e intachable, nunca podrá corromper tu corazón.


	4. Cuatro

**CUATRO **

Kal-El volvió a Galilea, lleno de poder y sabiduría, y se habló de él por toda la tierra de alrededor. Comenzó predicando y enseñando en las sinagogas. Después, fue a Nazaret, el pueblo donde se había criado y entró en la sinagoga local. Como era su costumbre ya, se puso de pie y se dispuso a leer las Escrituras. Leyó para todos los congregados un pasaje del Libo del profeta Isaías:

-_"El Espíritu del Señor está sobre mí, porque me ha consagrado para dar buenas noticias a los pobres; me ha mandado para sanar a los afligidos de corazón, para anunciar la libertad a los presos y dar vista a los ciegos; para poner en libertad a los maltratados; para anunciar el tiempo favorable del Señor". _

Al terminar de leer, cerró el libro y los observó a todos atentamente.

-Hoy mismo se ha cumplido esta profecía delante de ustedes – dijo.

La sala estalló en murmullos. Se miraron unos a otros y comentaron el significado de aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Acaso oímos bien? ¿Se proclama así mismo el Mesías prometido? – dijeron – Pero, ¿Qué no es éste el hijo de José, el carpintero?

-¡Está loco! – exclamó alguien – ¡Ha venido del desierto! ¡Debe haber perdido allí la razón!

El enojo y la indignación fue tal entre la gente que estaba en la sinagoga, que todos se levantaron y echaron a Kal-El fuera del pueblo. Lo llevaron a la punta de un cerro cercano e intentaron arrojarlo desde allí, pero escapó de ellos a una velocidad tan rápida que el ojo humano no pudo captarla. Todos se quedaron entonces perplejos y no faltó quien dijera que _"se había esfumado en al aire"_, simplemente.

En la distancia y a salvo, Kal-El pensó, con cierta tristeza: _"Es verdad lo que dicen. Nadie es profeta en su tierra". _

* * *

Su camino lo llevó a Capernaum, otro pueblo de Galilea. Allí quiso probar mejor suerte y comenzó a predicar en la sinagoga local ante otro nutrido grupo de personas. No pasó mucho tiempo de iniciada la disertación cuando un hombre lo interrumpió, imprecándolo:

-¡Déjanos en paz! ¡No queremos oír mentiras! ¡Nosotros adoramos al único Dios Verdadero de éste mundo!

Kal-El lo observó. Utilizó su visión de rayos X. No tardó en ver sobre su frente, grabado en su cráneo, un símbolo: el Signo Omega.

Durante su aprendizaje en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, en el desierto, Jor-El le reveló cómo descubrir a los agentes terrestres de Darkseid. Aquel símbolo dibujado en el hueso identificaba a ese hombre como un instrumento del Oscuro Señor.

-¡Cállate, Darkseid, y deja a se hombre! – ordenó, con gran autoridad.

El individuo gruñó. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos como ascuas y cuando volvió a hablar, se hizo patente que no era él sino Darkseid quien lo hacía por su boca.

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO, KAL-EL! ¡TUS INTENTOS DE DEBILITAR MI REINO SOBRE ÉSTE PLANETA SON INUTILES! AL FINAL, ¡YO GANARE!

Se abalanzó sobre él, atacándolo. Kal-El lo recibió dándole un puñetazo. El agente de Darkseid cayó al piso, pero de inmediato saltó como una pantera y contraatacó arrojándole dos potentes rayos omega de sus ojos.

Kal-El los recibió y resistió. Mientras peleaban, la gente de la sinagoga retrocedió, espantada y asombrada a su vez del hecho.

Parecía que la energía omega de Darkseid abatiría al kryptoniano, pero Kal-El avanzó colocando la palma abierta de su mano enfrente suyo, conteniendo el poder del mortífero rayo. Cuando llegó ante el hombre, le tapó los ojos con la mano y lo obligó a arrodillarse con su gran fuerza.

-¡Sal de éste hombre! – volvió a ordenar, con voz potente.

Una bruma negra emergió por la boca del sujeto. Darkseid abandonó a su agente, momentáneamente derrotado, y se marchó.

El hombre, agotado, se derrumbó inconsciente en el piso. Kal-El lo revisó con sus rayos X: el Símbolo Omega había desaparecido de su cráneo. Lo alzó con sus fuertes brazos y se lo alcanzó a los responsables de la sinagoga para que cuidaran de él.

-Encárguense de éste hombre hasta que despierte – les dijo – y cuando lo haga, denle algo de beber y de comer.

Después de éstas recomendaciones, se marchó de allí ante la atenta mirada de todos los que presenciaron la batalla. Las inevitables habladurías comenzaron apenas se marchó del lugar:

-¿Qué palabras son estas? ¡Éste hombre manda con autoridad y poder a los espíritus malos, y estos salen! – dijeron.

La historia de lo sucedido no tardaría en esparcirse por toda la región y suscitó miles de preguntas. ¿Quién era aquel hombre, decían, que hasta a los demonios enfrentaba y les ganaba? ¿Podría ser cierto lo que se decía? ¿Seria acaso el Mesías profetizado?


	5. Cinco

**CINCO **

Lexius Luthor, el procurador romano que gobernaba Judea por aquel entonces por orden del Emperador Tiberio, se encontraba sumamente preocupado. Una pesadilla que había tenido en mitad de la noche no le permitió descansar lo suficiente y el nuevo día lo encontró angustiado y nervioso, paseándose de un lado a otro por las habitaciones de su palacio.

Luthor era un hombre calvo de recio porte. Vestía una toga elegante y entre sus aspiraciones personales más profundas, estaban las de ser él alguna vez el Emperador, dueño y señor de Roma. Por supuesto, se cuidaba muchísimo de no hacerlo saber a todo el mundo; cualquier acto de disidencia e insubordinación contra el señor del Imperio se pagaba con la cárcel y la muerte.

Luthor no era, pues, un tonto. Pero ese día estaba preocupado.

En su pesadilla, los judíos se sublevaban. Espoleados por una figura misteriosa vestida con capa y con un símbolo –una "S"– sobre su pecho, conducía a los ejércitos de Israel a la victoria.

Luthor no era por naturaleza un hombre dado a las supersticiones. Había oído la estupida historia de los israelitas acerca del Mesías, esa especie de líder o caudillo, quien enviado por su Dios vendría y los liberaría del yugo romano. Pero no la creía. Es más, estaba convencido de que su sueño de anoche lo había causado esa tonta creencia hebrea y sin duda, la hubiera desestimado sin más, si no fuera porque hace unos instantes, le fueron informados ciertos hechos que desde un tiempo venían produciéndose en la región bajo su dominio.

Una figura, un hombre, había aparecido entre los judíos. Una persona de la que se decía, tenía poderes. Su informante habló con convencimiento y alarmante claridad sobre sus supuestos "milagros". Le contó sobre cierta pesca en la orilla del lago de Genesaret, para empezar, donde una multitud congregada de personas lo vio ayudar a los pescadores del lugar a recolectar toneladas de pescados en sus redes sin esfuerzo, los cuales sirvieron para alimentar a muchos. También le habló sobre su predicación en todas partes y sobre los doce hombres que voluntariamente lo seguían a todos lados, se consideraban a sí mismos sus "discípulos" y le llamaban abiertamente "Maestro"… incluso, su informante le contó que aquella persona parecía tener el don de curar a las gentes de sus dolencias; sus extraños poderes no solo incluían proezas físicas extraordinarias, sino una suerte de conocimiento médico avanzado.

-Sana paralíticos, cura a leprosos, devuelve la vista a ciegos y hasta, ¡expulsa espíritus malos!

Y le contó la anécdota que aconteciera en la tierra de Gadara no hace mucho…

* * *

Gadara era una región separada de Galilea por un lago. Al bajar Kal-El a tierra del barco que lo transportó, se le acercó un hombre del pueblo. No hacía mucho tiempo, se decía que aquél sujeto estaba bajo control de espíritus inmundos. Claro, Kal-El lo supo apenas lo vio: se trataba solamente de otra de las marionetas de Darkseid. En todo ese tiempo, había liberado a muchos de su posesión. Ésta seria otra de esas tantas ocasiones…

-Tus intentos de detenerme siguen siendo patéticos, Kal-El – dijo el Oscuro Señor, a través de la boca de su siervo – Cada vez que liberas a uno de mis agentes de mi control, tomo a otros. ¡Admítelo! No podrás ganarme nunca.

-Mientras me quede aliento en el cuerpo, luchare contra ti, Darkseid. ¡Ya no esclavizaras más a los hombres!

Darkseid se rió.

-Pobre, pobre Kal-El. Sigues siendo un iluso. ¿Qué tienen de buenas las historias que les cuentas a éstas personas? ¿Las mentiras que les inventas? Porque eso es lo que son: mentiras.

-El amor al prójimo no es una mentira – replicó Kal-El – El no juzgar a los otros, tampoco.

-Ah. _"No juzguéis a otros, y Dios no os juzgara a ustedes. No condenéis a otros, y Dios no os condenara a ustedes. Perdonen, y Dios os perdonara. Den a otros, y Dios os dará a ustedes…"_ – recitó Darkseid – Pero, ¿de qué Dios les estabas hablando, Kal-El? Tú y yo bien sabemos la verdad. Puede que a lo mejor yo no sea un Dios, pero los kryptonianos que te engendraron tampoco lo fueron. ¡Somos lo que éstas personas llamarían, de tener pleno conocimiento y luz mental, extraterrestres! ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tus discípulos en tus enseñanzas, Kal-El? ¿Por qué no les hablas claro a los humanos sobre cuál es su verdadero origen? ¿Por qué te ciñes a supercherías y creencias antiguas para predicar tu evangelio?

Kal-El guardó silencio un momento. Sus doce discípulos, los que lo acompañaban, aguardaban en tanto a cierta distancia. Habían oído parte de la charla, pero no la entendían. Solo creían que el demonio dentro del hombre decía incoherencias.

-¿Por qué les mientes a las personas? – le aguijoneó Darkseid – ¿Acaso un verdadero Mesías no debería decirles toda la verdad? ¡No somos dioses! Somos seres de otros mundos. Tú de otro planeta y yo, de otra dimensión. ¡Admítelo entonces ante ellos!

-No puedo. No debo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no están preparados todavía para la verdad.

-Ah… ¡Entonces ves que es como yo digo! ¡Me acusas de mentiroso a mí y tú no predicas con el ejemplo! Al menos, yo tengo la valentía de reconocer cómo son las cosas. Ésta ficción no ha de durar mucho, Kal-El. Podrás usarla para enseñar a éstas gentes a ser buenas personas, pero la verdad real saldrá a la luz, tarde o temprano.

-¡La única realidad es que tu gobierno tiránico sobre el hombre se acabó! ¡Abandona ese cuerpo!

-Lo haré, claro que lo haré. En ésta ocasión me iré sin pelear contigo, pero recuerda mis palabras, Kal-El: perderás. ¡Al final, yo ganaré!

Darkseid salió del hombre como una nube negra. Al irse, la persona volvió a la normalidad, sin comprender lo que había pasado.

* * *

El informante de Luthor terminó su relato del hecho diciéndole que el hombre, ya curado y en su sano juicio, le rogó a éste "Hombre Milagroso" que lo llevara con él y sus discípulos, a lo que le fue respondido:

-Vuélvete a tu casa, y cuenta a todos lo que Dios ha hecho contigo.

Luthor escuchó esa y varias anécdotas más que cuando su informante se fue, lo dejaron extremadamente preocupado.

Su sueño volvía a su mente una y otra vez. La idea de que alguien –el Mesías judío, por ejemplo– pudiera llegar realmente y le arrebatara el poder que había conseguido lo atormentaba.

Resolvió que, de momento, enviaría a su gente en secreto a espiar el accionar de éste Kal-El. Si hallaba la oportunidad de actuar contra él, por más mínima que fuera, la aprovecharía.

Lexius Luthor no era supersticioso, pero tampoco era un tonto. Si se daba el caso que aquella leyenda judía estupida resultara ser cierta, quería al menos tener la ventaja de poder saber dónde se hallaba su enemigo y aplastarlo antes de que formara una rebelión.


	6. Seis

**SEIS **

Kal-El y sus discípulos continuaron con su obra de predicación y ayuda al prójimo durante mucho tiempo más. Ahí adonde iban, las multitudes se agolpaban para verlo y los enfermos le suplicaban que los cure. La gente tenía muchas dolencias y no era sino gracias a sus poderes y la avanzada ciencia médica de Krypton con los que él se valía para sanarlos.

Por ejemplo, hubo un caso muy llamativo: el de la hija de Jairo.

Jairo era el jefe de una sinagoga. Éste hombre acudió a ver a Kal-El y se postró a sus pies, rogándole que acudiera a su casa con él para que curara a su hija, quien tenia unos doce años y estaba muriéndose.

-Levántate, buen hombre, y enséñame el camino – le dijo él – Ya mismo quiero verla.

Pero entonces, cuando llegaron a la casa, alguien salió a recibirlos con la funesta noticia: la niña había muerto.

Jairo se agarró la cabeza y lloró. Conmovido, Kal-El le colocó una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

-No temas; solamente cree, y tu hija va a sanar.

Fue así como entraron en la vivienda y pudieron observar el cuerpo de la chiquilla acostada en la cama. Todos estaban llorando y lamentándose por ella, pero Kal-El, con voz firme, proclamó una noticia sorprendente:

-No lloren; la niña no está muerta sino dormida.

Hubo airadas protestas. ¿Cómo puede ser, dijeron, que estuviera dormida y no muerta? El médico que la vio estaba allí mismo y fue quien declaró que la niña estaba fallecida.

-La niña vive – insistió Kal-El y hablaba con conocimiento de causa, puesto que le había echado un vistazo con su visión de rayos X al cuerpo en la cama y vio cómo su corazón seguía latiendo, a un ritmo menor, pero latiendo todavía.

La niña estaba en un coma profundo, pero seria inútil explicarles a esas sencillas gentes el hecho en sí mismo. No lo entenderían.

Kal-El suspiró y tomó algo de entre sus ropas. Un cristal kryptoniano que llevaba atado alrededor de su cuello. Lo había utilizado muchas veces; durante su estadía en la Fortaleza de la Soledad en el desierto, Jor-El le enseñó cómo usarlo. Era en realidad un avanzado dispositivo capaz de curar cualquier dolencia física humana.

Apoyó el cristal en el pecho de la niña y éste se iluminó. Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración.

-Muchacha, levántate – le susurró.

Y la niña abrió sus ojos y al instante recuperó la salud. Al ver lo que había acontecido, todos estallaron de júbilo y felicidad.

-Denle de comer y cuiden de ella – les dijo Kal-El, guardándose el cristal.

-¡Maestro, no sé como agradecérselo! – exclamó Jairo, con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

-Alaba a Dios por esto – le recomendó antes de irse con sus discípulos Kal-El – Recuerda siempre ver por los que menos tienen. Ayuda al desvalido. Sé un buen creyente, un buen esposo y un buen padre.

* * *

Ocho días después, Kal-El subió a un cerro para orar. Sus discípulos aguardaron su regreso abajo, donde acamparon.

Sólo en medio de la cima, él observó a la distancia, a las estrellas, y tocó el cristal kryptoniano atado alrededor de su cuello. No solo era un dispositivo que servia para curar, también era un enlace permanente con Jor-El.

-Padre, aquí estoy – dijo.

Al instante el cristal se iluminó y la voz de Jor-El surgió de él.

-Hijo mío – le dijo – has obrado bien. Has ayudado a mucha gente en éste tiempo, pero debo prevenirte: un gran mal se acerca.

-¿Darkseid?

-El Oscuro Señor no se ha rendido. Su obsesión es destruirte. Buscará todos los medios para hacerlo, incluso, algunos que ni imaginas. Pero hay algo más… Serás sometido a una prueba dura, difícil, en el tiempo por venir. Ten presente que debe ser así, puesto que he dispuesto todo para que tu misión de salvación llegue a una conclusión satisfactoria.

-¿Qué he de hacer?

-Por lo pronto, prepararte para ese momento. Y preparar a tus discípulos – la voz de Jor-El hizo una pausa – No voy a mentirte, hijo mío. Puede que para salvar a los hombres debas perder la vida…

Se hizo el silencio. Kal-El cerró los ojos. Suspiró.

-Si eso falta para ayudar a las personas y cumplir con mi destino, que así sea. Lo enfrentaré.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti – confesó Jor-El – No temas. Nunca estarás solo. Yo siempre te acompañaré.


	7. Siete

**SIETE **

El tiempo siguió pasando…

Las obras milagrosas y misericordiosas de Kal-El y sus discípulos se extendieron por todas partes. Todo mundo hablaba de sus sabias enseñanzas y de sus asombrosos poderes.

Llegó entonces finalmente el tiempo de ir a Jerusalén. De todos los lugares de Israel, era el único hasta el momento que hacía años Kal-El no había pisado. Sus discípulos quisieron preparar entonces su entrada como se lo merecía el autentico Mesías prometido; consiguieron un hermoso caballo blanco, un semental purasangre.

Se lo presentaron, pero Kal-El solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ustedes han visto como yo actúo – los reprendió sutilmente – Somos personas sencillas y humildes. Con este pequeño burro bastara.

-¿Un burro? – dijeron ellos, confundidos. Miraron al animal. Era inevitable comparar uno con el otro y no ver la clara diferencia. Pero su Maestro había hablado… seria un burro, pues.

Sobre él, Kal-El penetró tras las fortificadas murallas de Jerusalén. Al entrar, todos los creyentes que le seguían comenzaron a gritar de gusto y a alabar a Dios por todos los milagros que habían visto. Dijeron:

-¡Bendito el Enviado que viene en Nombre del Señor! ¡Paz en el cielo, y gloria a Dios!

Había por allí apostados muchos soldados romanos, quienes observaron la escena con burlona curiosidad. Se mofaron del hombre que entró en la gran ciudad arriba de un simple burro y al cual los judíos recibían como a un rey.

Lexius Luthor se enteró que el Hombre Milagroso estaba finalmente en su ciudad… y no le gustó nada de nada.

-Escúchenme bien – dijo a sus hombres – Quiero que lo sigan a todas partes. Quiero conocer todos sus movimientos mientras esté en Jerusalén, ¿está claro?

Los subalternos del gobernador romano obedecieron sus ordenes y se mezclaron con los seguidores de Kal-El, quién una vez en la ciudad, se dirigió al templo. Para su indignación, lo encontró convertido en un bazar.

-En las Escrituras se dice: _"Mi casa es casa de adoración"_. ¡Pero ustedes la han hecho cueva de ladrones!

Los vendedores se indignaron ante aquellas palabras. Se armó una gresca. Uno de ellos se acercó a Kal-El con un cuchillo y quiso apuñalarlo con él; para su insólita sorpresa, la hoja filosa se quebró ante el contacto con su impenetrable piel.

El kryptoniano fijó entonces sus ojos en las mesas con mercancías y botellas. Utilizando su visión de calor a potencia moderada, las hizo estallar. Los vendedores se espantaron, recogieron todas las cosas que quedaban y se marcharon finalmente del templo.

-¡Arrojaba fuego de los ojos! – comentarían más tarde algunos.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Kal-El predicó su evangelio allí mismo. Los espías de Luthor vieron en aquello una posibilidad de tenderle una trampa y hacerle decir algo que les diera el pretexto para entregarlo al gobernador. Le hicieron la siguiente pregunta:

-Maestro, sabemos que dices y enseñas lo que es correcto, y que no juzgas por las apariencias a los hombres, sino que enseñas con verdad el camino de Dios. Dinos, pues: ¿está bien pagar impuestos al Emperador romano, o no?

Kal-El no era ningún tonto. Se dio cuenta de la trampa tendida, aunque desconociera quién pretendía gastarla aquella jugarreta tan ruin. Simplemente respondió:

-Enséñenme una moneda – y cuando así lo hicieron, preguntó – ¿De quien es la cara y el nombre que tiene escrito?

-Del Emperador – le contestaron.

-Pues denle al Emperador lo que es del Emperador, y den a Dios lo que es de Dios.

Hubo murmullos de admiración. Los espías de Luthor le refirieron luego todo el asunto y el calvo procurador romano lo halló en extremo fascinante…

* * *

La fiesta de la pascua se acercaba, conforme el tiempo fue pasando. Kal-El y sus discípulos continuaron en Jerusalén, predicando y ayudando a la gente, para desazón de Luthor, quien veía como éste nuevo culto crecía día a día bajo sus narices con suma preocupación. Algo debía hacerse y pronto. Por eso, comenzó a idear planes para matar al líder de la que consideraba una secta sediciosa israelí.

Normalmente como gobernador no tenia problemas en hacer cumplir su voluntad, pero su temor estaba en la gente. Su fachada era la de un gobernador firme, pero justo. No podía aprehender a Kal-El sin motivos, ya que entonces atraería una revuelta a su puerta. El Hombre Milagroso era muy querido por todos, casi era un héroe –un superhéroe, si las historias sobre sus legendarios poderes eran ciertas– y por tal motivo, tenia que ir con cuidado a la hora de trazar sus planes.

En realidad, Luthor tuvo un golpe de suerte. No estaba solo en su cruzada contra el "Enviado de Dios". Darkseid, que estaba al tanto de sus preocupaciones, decidió darle una manito. Entró en Judas, al que también llamaban Iscariote, uno de los doce discípulos principales de Kal-El, y entonces fue a ver al gobernador hasta su palacio.

-Señor – dijo un guardia entrando en los aposentos de Luthor – Hay un hombre que insiste en verle.

-¿Quién es? Estoy ocupado ahora – replicó Lexius, sentado ante una mesa y leyendo unos pergaminos importantes que venían desde Roma.

-Es un judío, señor.

-¿Un judío? – Luthor arqueó una ceja.

-Afirma ser un seguidor del que llaman "El Nazareno" – le informó el guardia – Ese extraño predicador israelita.

-Sí, sí, ya sé quien es. ¿Pero por qué vendría un seguidor de ese hombre a verme?

-Lo ignoro, señor. Solo nos ha dicho lo siguiente: _"Díganle a Luthor que tengo la solución a sus problemas sobre cierto Mesías judío". _

-¿Eso dijo?

-Eso y que le mencionáramos la letra "S".

El guardia vio palidecer a su señor. No entendía a qué se debía. Aquellas palabras de ese extraño israelita no tenían el más mínimo sentido para él.

No sucedía lo mismo para su jefe. Luthor recordó repentinamente su pesadilla de hace bastante tiempo atrás…

-Dejen pasar a ese hombre – ordenó – Tráiganlo ante mi presencia y déjenme solo con él.

-¿Señor?

-¡Obedezca, soldado!

-¡Si, señor!

Así lo hizo. Lejos de mostrarse atemorizado o cohibido ante él, cuando Judas entro en la habitación se paseó por ella como si fuera el mismo Emperador romano. Sin temor, tomó asiento en la silla del gobernador y habló:

-Kal-El… tú lo quieres muerto. Yo, también.

Ignorando el atrevimiento descarado con el que ese arrogante judío se dirigía a él, Luthor respondió:

-…Y supongo que tú me dirás cómo acabar con él.

-Exacto.

-Bien. Tienes cinco segundos para convencerme. Si a los cinco segundos no lo estoy, me encargaré personalmente de que te crucifiquen en el Gólgota junto a los delincuentes. Adelante.

A Darkseid le bastó con uno solo. Surgió del cuerpo de Judas como una bruma negra y adoptó forma humanoide ante un aterrado Luthor. En ese solo segundo, el gobernador romano vio su rostro pétreo y sus ojos al rojo vivo, antes de que volviera a ser niebla otra vez y entrara en Judas de nuevo.

-¡Santos dioses! – exclamó Luthor, recuperándose de la impresión.

-No blasfemes. Existe un solo Dios: YO – dijo Darkseid, hablando a través de su sirviente – Volvamos al asunto: Kal-El. Lo quieres muerto, yo también. Pero tú tienes un problema y es conservar tu fachada de gobernante justo. Y yo tengo otro, que es mi imposibilidad de atacarlo directamente, dada mi naturaleza extra-dimensional.

-¿Extra-qué?

-No importa. De todas maneras, hay un par de cosas que tienes que saber sobre Kal-El. Una de ellas es que es inmune a todas tus primitivas armas. No lo dañaran ni las espadas, ni las flechas, ni las lanzas… a menos que cuentes con esto.

De entre sus ropas, Judas sacó una piedra verde y brillante. Luthor la observó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó.

-Esto es lo único que le roba todo su poder a Kal-El. Ponselo encima y se volverá tan dócil como un gatito – le entregó la Kryptonita.

-¿Esto puede matarlo?

-Si se expone mucho rato, sí. Pero solo basta con que la uses un poco sobre él y se debilitara tanto que podrás torturarlo – sonrió – Deseo que lo hagas.

-Mi problema sigue siendo el mismo. Si lo atrapo entre la multitud, armaré una revuelta.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Yo te lo entregaré en bandeja de plata. Tú encárgate de las argucias legales. Creo que no te costara hacerlo pasar por enemigo del estado y autor de sedición para con el Imperio.

Judas se puso de pie. Comenzó a marcharse.

-Estaremos en contacto, Luthor. Hasta entonces – se despidió.

Cuando Darkseid –dentro del cuerpo de Judas– se marchó, Luthor admiró la roca verde y brillante.

Una sonrisa torva se dibujó en sus labios.


	8. Ocho

**OCHO **

La pascua llegó y finalmente Kal-El y sus discípulos tuvieron su ultima cena. Se reunieron los doce y él frente a la mesa y comieron pan sin levadura y cordero.

-Tengo un anuncio que hacerles – les dijo, después de repartir el pan y el vino ceremonialmente a cada uno de ellos – Uno de ustedes va a traicionarme.

La noticia fue una bomba. Los discípulos se miraron unos a otros, confundidos. ¿Quién de todos ellos podría hacer semejante cosa?

Pero Kal-El lo sabía. Había visto con sus rayos X el Símbolo Omega en la frente de Judas. La marioneta de Darkseid lo miró a su vez, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo que vas a hacer, hazlo pronto – le dijo a Judas.

Se hizo el silencio entre los presentes. Judas se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Maestro, ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntaron.

-La hora de la prueba más difícil para mí se acerca, como ya les he anunciado con anterioridad. Voy a ser entregado a nuestros enemigos.

-¡No, Maestro! – saltó uno de los discípulos – ¡No lo permitiremos! ¡Lucharemos por ti!

Kal-El negó con la cabeza.

-No lo harán. Ninguno de ustedes.

-¡Pero…!

-¡No arriesgaran sus vidas! Vendrán a buscarme solamente a mí. Nada más. Ustedes no deben intervenir – les explicó – Ahora, acompáñenme – se puso de pie – Vamos a Getsemani, al cerro de los Olivos. Deseo orar.

Lo siguieron hasta allá. Mientras sus discípulos se quedaron abajo, él subió al cerro y en solitario, usó el cristal kryptoniano para comunicarse con Jor-El…

-Padre, si quieres, libérame de sufrir esta prueba – suplicó – Pero no se haga mi voluntad, sino la tuya.

-Hijo mío – dijo la voz de Jor-El – No hay otro camino más que éste. Tienes que seguirlo. Es una vía dolorosa y llena de sufrimiento, pero es la única. Tu accionar salvara a muchos.

-¿Cómo? Padre, explícamelo, por favor. ¿Qué me espera?

Pero Jor-El no se lo dijo. Se hizo patente que evitó entrar en detalles y se refirió a otras cosas:

-La artimaña de Darkseid es grande, pero no es el único que desea tu muerte. Un poderoso hombre también desea destruirte, Kal-El. Ha venido observándote hasta ahora. Va a ser él quien te derrote y te humille.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Nada. No has de usar tus poderes está vez. Hijo mío, ármate de valor; esto es para que puedas cumplir con tu misión. Tu accionar salvara a muchas vidas.

Resignado, Kal-El regresó con sus discípulos. Justo en ese momento llegaron los soldados romanos, guiados por Judas.

-Ese. Es él – el discípulo traidor lo señaló. Los soldados avanzaron para apresarlo.

-¿Han salido ustedes con espadas y palos, como si yo fuera un ladrón? – les dijo – Cuando yo estaba con ustedes todos los días en el templo, ni siquiera me tocaron; pero ésta es la hora de ustedes, cuando la oscuridad es la que domina.

Miró a Judas. Dentro de él, Darkseid sonreía. Sin duda, esas palabras eran una bella ironía.

-¿Qué hacemos con el resto? – preguntó un soldado a su capitán, señalando al resto de los discípulos.

-Solo tenemos ordenes de llevar a éste – señaló a Kal-El – ¡Andando! ¡El gobernador espera!


	9. Nueve

**NUEVE **

Kal-El fue llevado atado ante Luthor. Pese a que podía, en ningún momento intentó liberarse de sus captores. El gobernador romano lo esperaba en la sala de audiencias, sentado en su majestuoso trono. Cerca y a su lado, un representante del Sanedrín, el Tribunal Supremo judío, aguardaba de pie, mirando con frío desprecio al recién llegado.

-Bien, bien, bien. Al fin nos conocemos en persona – dijo Luthor, sonriendo. Kal-El no dijo nada. En completo silencio, lo miró – ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada ahora? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? Que curioso que un gran maestro religioso que gusta hablar a las multitudes, ahora que comparece ante la Ley no tenga nada que decir.

Silencio. Los azules ojos de Kal-El seguían fijos en el hombre calvo que tenia enfrente.

Lexius suspiró y se volvió hacia el representante del Tribunal Supremo judío.

-¿De qué se acusa a éste hombre? – preguntó. La sonrisa de tiburón en su rostro no presagiaba nada bueno. Es más, la pantomima que siguió le dio una idea aproximada a Kal-El de que aquello seria una burla de juicio, apenas una argucia legal para acusarlo formalmente de lo que ese hombre quisiera.

-Los miembros del Sanedrín y yo hemos encontrado a éste hombre alborotando a nuestra gente – dijo el representante del Tribunal Supremo – Dice que no debemos pagar impuestos al Emperador romano y también alega que él es el Mesías, es decir, un rey.

Las acusaciones eran una falacia, pero Kal-El no dijo nada. Luthor se volvió hacia él.

-¿Eres tú el Rey de los Judíos?

Silencio. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Es que no vas a hablar? – Luthor perdió la paciencia. Se puso de pie y se le acercó. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, de frente a frente – Se te acusa de alborotar a toda la gente de Judea con tus falsas enseñanzas. Eres el líder de un culto sedicioso que conspira contra el Emperador y el Sacro Imperio Romano. ¡Guardar silencio ante estas graves acusaciones no te salvaran de recibir tu castigo!

Pero Kal-El no respondió.

En el colmo de la furia, Luthor mandó a llamar a un guardia. Éste le trajo un pequeño cofre de plomo.

-Ahora veremos cuanto tiempo puedes mantenerte en silencio – el gobernador abrió el cofre. El brillo de la Kryptonita iluminó el rostro de Kal-El.

El impacto fue igual a un fuertísimo golpe. Kal-El se desplomó en el piso, súbitamente debilitado. Grandes dolores y calambres recorrieron su cuerpo. Se arrastró, vencido, por el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que el Gran Hombre no lo era tanto a la final – Luthor tomó la roca verde. Se la acercó a la cara. El kryptoniano jadeó y sudó. Miraba suplicante al hombre que encima suyo esgrimía lo único que podía acabar con él – Como te decía… estás acusado de conspirar contra el Emperador y el Sacro Imperio Romano. La pena por tamaña afrenta usualmente es la muerte. Pero esto debe tener al menos un marco legal – Lexius sonrió – Así que te diré qué haremos: dejaré que sea el pueblo de Jerusalén, el mismo que te acogió, quien decida tu suerte. Por costumbre, suelo soltar un preso durante la pascua… el hecho es que si deciden que quedes libre, lo estarás.

Pese a sus prometedoras palabras, la expresión de su rostro quería decir lo contrario. Luthor no pretendía para nada que Kal-El saliera vivo de aquello.

Mandó a llamar a sus soldados. Dándoles la roca verde, les dio instrucciones de ponerla alrededor de su cuerpo con una cadena y darle una buena paliza, según él, _"como medida ejemplificadora". _

Debilitado por la Kryptonita, Kal-El fue llevado a rastras por los romanos, quienes hicieron lo que su señor les ordenó. Engancharon la roca verde con cadenas a su cuerpo y lo golpearon. Le dieron cientos de azotes por todos lados hasta hacerlo sangrar.

La quitaron la ropa y el cristal kryptoniano que llevaba al cuello. Kal-El se desesperó. El cristal era su único enlace con la esencia de Jor-El en la Fortaleza. Intentó evitar que se lo quitaran, pero lo único que consiguió fue recibir otra salva de golpes por parte de sus captores.

* * *

Luego de la tortura inhumana que le inflingieron, los soldados le llevaron al palacio de Luthor otra vez. Una multitud había sido reunida afuera y el gobernador habló con ellos desde su balcón. Hizo que se leyera la sentencia y a continuación, dijo al pueblo:

-Me han traído a éste hombre, diciendo que alborota a la gente; pero yo lo he interrogado y ya ven, no lo he encontrado culpable de ninguna de las faltas de que lo acusan…

Luthor mentía. Quedaría sin duda como el héroe de aquella historia. O, al menos, como el que hizo lo posible por salvar a un acusado de padecer una injusticia. En suma, a ojos de todos, quedaba como un gobernante firme pero justo.

-Lo voy a castigar, y después lo soltaré – continuó diciendo. Era una persona lista. Había colocado estratégicamente a su gente entre la multitud. Su trabajo era arengar por todo lo contrario que pregonaba.

-¡Fuera con ese! ¡Deja libre a Barrabas! – gritaron.

Barrabas era un hombre al cual habían metido a la cárcel hace poco acusado de montar una rebelión en la ciudad y por asesinato. Los agitadores de Lexius pidieron por él.

-¿Y que desean que haga con éste otro hombre? – preguntó a la multitud.

-¡Crucificalo! ¡Crucificalo!

El clamor era grande. Luthor se volvió hacia Kal-El. Después de los golpes y azotes lucía un aspecto desolador. La Kryptonita seguía atada a su cuerpo por cadenas y apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

-Pues, ¿Qué mal ha hecho? – seguía el gobernador. En esencia, era un hombre cruel y disfrutaba mucho con aquel espectáculo – Yo no encuentro en él nada que merezca la pena de muerte. Lo voy a castigar, y después lo dejaré libre.

-¡No! – gritaron – ¡No! ¡A Barrabas! ¡Queremos que sueltes a Barrabas!

-¡Deja libre a Barrabas!

-¡Crucificalo!

Lexius suspiró, ejecutando el papel de un hombre atormentado por la decisión que iba a tomar. Hizo que un soldado le trajera una palangana con agua y una toalla.

-Sea como ustedes piden – dijo – Yo, me lavo las manos.

…Y las metió en el agua.


	10. Diez

**DIEZ **

Kal-El fue llevado al Gólgota. Una multitud se apiñó para ver la ejecución. Con una toga harapienta y la Kryptonita encadenada a su cuerpo, los romanos lo obligaron a cargar con el madero de tormento. Si la roca verde no hubiera estado sobre él, seguramente habría podido hacerlo sin problemas. Ahora, cada paso que daba le parecía eterno.

Al llegar al lugar, los soldados le despojaron de la toga dejándolo con un simple taparrabos. Le colocaron una corona de espinas en la frente y procedieron a clavarlo en la cruz. Lo hicieron acostar sobre el madero y le separaron los brazos por encima de la cabeza, las palmas abiertas hacia arriba. Aquellos fueron los primeros lugares donde insertaron los clavos.

Oleadas de dolor lo atravesaron. Lloró y gritó como nunca lo hiciera en vida. Luego, siguieron con sus pies. Antes de alzar la cruz, un soldado tuvo una idea atroz…

-Dicen que éste es el Salvador. Pues bien, propongo que lleve sobre su pecho la marca de su delirio.

Y con una espada, tallaron en carne viva sobre su pecho desnudo un símbolo, la "S".

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, todo acabó. Kal-El expiró.

No solo fue por las heridas inflingidas a su cuerpo. Gran parte de la responsable fue la Kryptonita atada alrededor de su cuerpo. El envenenamiento celular fue tal que resultó imposible revertirlo.

Cuando la multitud de espectadores se marchó más tarde, bajaron el cuerpo del madero. Le sacaron la roca verde, junto con las cadenas, y lo llevaron a un sepulcro preparado para tal ocasión.

Lexius Luthor acudió a ver el cuerpo. Con cierta satisfacción, contempló el cadáver envuelto en su sudario. Ya no tenía que temer a éste pretendido Mesías. Muerto él, su culto lo acompañaría al olvido. De eso, se encargaría personalmente él cuando asumiera como Emperador de Roma.

Ah… Emperador de Roma. Luthor lo tenia bien planeado. Habría que quitar algunos cuantos estorbos de en medio, pero lo conseguiría. Estaba seguro de ello.

Antes de despedirse del cadáver colocado en la cueva que hacía las veces de sepulcro –un detalle curioso. Pese a que por "pedido de la gente" Luthor ordenó ejecutarlo, lo honró de alguna manera al depositar el cuerpo en una tumba decente– sacó de entre sus ropas el cristal kryptoniano de Jor-El.

-Pensaba quedármelo, pero creo que es tuyo – dijo, depositándolo sobre el cadáver.

Cumplida así su última tarea, el gobernador salió de la cueva y ordenó a sus soldados colocar la piedra para tapar la entrada.

Todo había concluido.

Al menos, por tres días.


	11. Once

**ONCE **

-Hijo mío – dijo Jor-El.

Kal-El abrió los ojos. Estaba dentro de la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Los cristales brillaban a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó.

-Para que se cumpliera tu destino, tu propósito – explicó la voz de Jor-El – Tú sacrificio no ha sido en vano. Nada se ha perdido tras esta acción.

-¿Pero por qué debí morir para cumplir con mi destino? Padre, no entiendo.

-No es fácil hacerlo, Kal-El – terció Jor-El – Durante años, ésta gente profetizó la llegada del Mesías, un enviado divino que los liberaría del yugo de las naciones que los esclavizaban y oprimían. Pero tú has hecho algo más que cumplir con esas profecías. Tú muerte servirá de recordatorio para aquellos que te seguían y les impulsara a hacer buenas obras. Tus discípulos crecerán y finalmente, tú historia será contada. La historia de un ser venido de fuera de éste mundo que inspiró la fuerza de la paz, no la guerra. Que predicó el amor, la verdad y la justicia. Y que vivió, murió y resucitó como prueba de fe para la esperanza. Hijo mío, tú eres esperanza para la Humanidad. Un símbolo que les inspirara a ser mejores personas.

Jor-El calló. Kal-El ponderó sus palabras.

-Has dicho: _"Que vivió, murió y resucitó…"_ ¿Significa eso que no todo acabó aquí?

-Hijo, esto no ha hecho más que empezar…

* * *

El cristal sobre el pecho del cuerpo envuelto en una sabana brilló con el fulgor de un sol en miniatura. La cueva tembló por unos momentos.

No pasaría mucho hasta que la figura cubierta por el sudario se alzara, viva de nuevo, y con su enorme fuerza removiera la roca que tapaba la entrada.

Respirando una amplia bocanada de aire, Kal-El miró hacia el cielo. Todavía estaba medio oscuro. Era el primer día de la semana, tres días después de su aparente muerte.

Un ruido cercano le llamó la atención. Sus superoidos detectaron el sonido de pasos. A supervelocidad se ocultó tras unos árboles. Vio entonces a la mujer llegar; era Maria Magdalena, una de sus discípulas más queridas. En cuanto contempló que no estaba puesta la piedra en su lugar y el sepulcro vacío, se echó a llorar sin consuelo, creyendo que se habían robado el cuerpo de su Señor.

Él salió de su escondite a su encuentro.

-Mujer, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿A quien buscas? – le preguntó.

-A mi Maestro. Se lo han llevado y no sé donde lo han puesto.

Pero al volverse para ver con quien hablaba, vio a Kal-El sonriéndole con ternura.

-Maria – dijo él.

-¡Maestro! – exclamó ella, feliz de volverlo a ver. Corrió a abrazarlo.

"_Kal-El"_, dijo la voz de Jor-El en su mente, _"Recuerda: no puedes entretenerte aquí. Hay cosas que hacer antes de que partas". _

Era verdad. Se separó de Maria y le dijo:

-Anda y dile a mis hermanos que subo donde está mi Padre y Padre de ustedes.

Ella asintió y contenta, se marchó. Fue a cumplir con lo que le pidió.

Kal-El miró hacia Jerusalén. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Era cierto, tenía cosas que hacer antes de partir.

* * *

Lexius Luthor todavía dormía en el interior de su palacio cuando una violenta ráfaga de viento que entró por la ventana le despertó. Una figura ataviada con una túnica y capa blancas se presentó ante él.

-¿Tú? ¡No puede ser! ¡Éstas muerto! – dijo.

-No. Estoy vivo, Luthor. Lamento desilusionarte.

-¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!

Pero Kal-El se movió supervelozmente y atrancó la puerta del aposento. Atrapado, Luthor se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta el cofre de plomo con la Kryptonita dentro.

Nunca llegó a tocarlo. Kal-El se lo arrebató de las manos, fue hasta el balcón de la habitación y con todas sus fuerzas, lo arrojó en dirección al cielo. Con pasmo, Luthor vio cómo su única arma contra el intruso desaparecía en las alturas y a la distancia. Al ver el rostro serio del kryptoniano, retrocedió.

-Tú… ¡Tú no puedes tocarme! – dijo – ¡Soy el gobernador de Judea! ¡No puedes hacerme nada! ¡Una orden mía y tu gente la pasara muy mal! Tú…

Una sombra apareció detrás de Luthor. Éste apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse y de ver el rostro pétreo y los ojos rojos… instantes después, Darkseid tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y se volvía hacia Kal-El con desprecio y furia.

-¡Maldito seas, kryptoniano! – exclamó el Oscuro Señor – ¡Ignoró cómo has hecho para regresar de entre los muertos, pero juro que no descansaré nunca hasta destruirte por completo!

-Lo sé. Y es por eso que debo detenerte ahora.

Darkseid se mofó de él.

-¿Y como pretendes hacerlo?

-Contaba con que te tomaras la molestia de presentarte ante mí directamente una vez que viniera a ver a Luthor – se sacó el cristal kryptoniano del cuello – Y ahora, no solo lo has hecho, sino que también has entrado en un cuerpo material determinado. Lo único que necesitaba para hacer… ¡Esto!

Kal-El arrojó el cristal a los pies de Luthor. Explotó y un agujero negro se abrió, succionándolo con fuerza. Al darse cuenta de la trampa, Darkseid intentó huir abandonando el cuerpo de Luthor, pero aun en su forma inmaterial ya era demasiado tarde para él. Ambos fueron llevados por el agujero negro hacia la Zona Fantasma.

El vortice se cerró, cumplida su misión. Lo hizo justo cuando los soldados golpeaban la puerta cerrada de los aposentos del gobernador.

-¡Señor! ¿Está usted bien? – preguntaron – ¡Por favor, abra!

Kal-El consideró que su trabajo estaba cumplido. Se marchó por donde vino, a supervelocidad.


	12. Doce

**DOCE **

Después de su resurrección, Kal-El se presentó en persona a sus discípulos, y durante un tiempo los acompañó, dándoles así claras pruebas de que estaba vivo; y les hablaba de lo que debían hacer en su ausencia, cuando se fuera.

-No estaré con ustedes mucho más – les recordó – Ya mi hora de irme se acerca.

-Maestro, ¿adonde iras? ¿Acaso no es éste el momento cuando darás otra vez su independencia a la nación de Israel?

-No les toca a ustedes saber cuando o en qué fecha van a cumplirse esas cosas; vuestra misión será ir y hablar de mí, tanto en Jerusalén como en toda la región de Judea y de Samaria, y hasta en las partes más lejanas del mundo. Y predicar nuestro credo… que el Amor, la Verdad y la Justicia prevalezcan ante todo.

Todos asintieron, comprometiéndose con la santa causa. Kal-El supo que ya era hora de irse.

Se elevó en el aire, flotando. Ante la atónita vista de sus discípulos, subió hasta el cielo y se fue volando. Empezaba así una leyenda…

* * *

De regreso en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, en el desierto, Kal-El habló con Jor-El por ultima vez.

-Hijo mío, tu primera parte en tu larga misión ha concluido con éxito. Ahora, debes encarar un largo viaje.

-¿Adonde iré?

-A las estrellas, a esperar el momento de tu regreso. La Humanidad es joven y debe asimilar tus enseñanzas, madurarlas. Cuando estén listos, regresaras para reunirte con ellos otra vez – la voz de Jor-El hizo una pausa – Hijo, esta será la nave que te llevara a tu nuevo hogar…

Una pared de cristal se abrió. Una nave grande compuesta del mismo material apareció a la vista. Kal-El miró al interior de su cabina; un panel de control hecho de cristales de Krypton brillaba con fuerza.

-Este vehículo te llevara hasta las estrellas – repitió Jor-El – a tu nuevo hogar.

-Padre, he estado pensando en algo… Tengo un pedido que hacerte.

-Dime cual es.

-Deseo llevar a alguien más conmigo.

* * *

La mujer se encontraba sentada en una silla, sola, dentro de su rustica vivienda. Miraba el fuego encendido en un brasero, con tristeza en su corazón.

Su hijo había muerto hacía poco, y ella nada puedo hacer. Con muchísimo dolor, fue una de las que acudió al Gólgota a ver cómo era fijado en la cruz de madera. Lloró y lloró durante un tiempo y le rezó al Señor para que se lo devolviera, pero a la final, como el mítico Job, agachó la cabeza y aceptó el golpe con entereza.

"_Lo que Dios da, Dios quita"_, se dijo.

En ese momento, un viento fuerte abrió la puerta de entrada a la casa. Maria se volvió y lo vio; vestía una túnica y una capa blancas, y su barbado rostro le sonreía.

-¡Kal-El! ¡Estás vivo! – exclamó ella, llorando de la alegría. Lo abrazó – ¡Bendito sea el Señor!

-Madre – dijo él, y pese a que ella no era su madre verdadera, la palabra nunca sonó tan dulce en su boca – Escucha: he venido a buscarte. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Ir? ¿Dónde?

-A las estrellas… al Reino de Dios… Subo hacia allá y tú vienes conmigo.

La miró con infinita ternura. Ella de devolvió la mirada con igual cariño y amor. Luego, bajó sus ojos, con humildad.

-Si esa es la Voluntad de Dios, solo me queda cumplirla – dijo – Yo soy esclava del Señor; que Dios haga conmigo lo que has dicho.

* * *

La nave de cristal surgió de la Fortaleza elevándose hacia el cielo. En su interior, sus ocupantes observaron como la Tierra se iba alejando de ellos.

Al llegar cerca de la orbita lunar, Kal-El y Maria miraron al planeta por ultima vez. Era una esfera azul y blanca, suspendida contra un negro telón de fondo salpicado de estrellas.

-¿Volveremos alguna vez? – preguntó ella. Kal-El sonrió.

-Volveremos – respondió, con firmeza. Tocó uno de los cristales del panel de control.

La nave se deslizó lejos de la Tierra a hiper-velocidad. Como una estrella fugaz, se perdió en el infinito.

**FIN**


End file.
